The instant invention is an improvement on the knockdown canopy support described in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,225. In that patent, the longitudinal members were channel shaped and, as here, each longitudinal member included two parts telescopically related. The arrangement of these parts in the prior patent lacked suitable strength, particularly in the telescopic connection.
The instant invention provides an improved telescoping connection in the longitudinal members through the use of unique reinforcing ribs, sized and placed for advantageous operation particularly when the parts of each longitudinal member are generally trapezoidal in cross-section. Other advantages and distinctive features may be seen in the details of the ensuing specification.